


By The Lake

by HikikomoriKuma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Humans, Use of Human Name, teenage years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriKuma/pseuds/HikikomoriKuma
Summary: Gilbert knew that Elizabetha knew and so did Elizabetha to Gilbert. They both knew, those glances, those slightly lingering touches and sometimes, the longing they both feel.They both knew, they are just not into admitting it.





	By The Lake

Gilbert knew that Elizabetha knew and so did Elizabetha to Gilbert. They both knew, those glances, those slightly lingering touches and sometimes, the longing they both feel.

They both knew, they are just not into admitting it.

If you asked them on how they have met, you will get two versions of story. Gilbert would tell you with proud face, that he's fighting his battle when Elizabetha swooped in and beat his opponents. While Elizabetha would bluntly tell you she saw the _albino_ getting beat into pulp and decided to interfere because Gil's too weak and about to cry. Either way, it's a start of a friendship.

Gilbert would always thought of Elizabetha as the boyish type of girl. The one who thinks that she's cool and likes to prove that to everyone. Elizabetha would always look at Gilbert like some kicked puppy. Small and in need of protection, not to mention that he's different from other kinds but Gil's free spirited and he's not afraid to fight if he needed to.

Yes, it's that but it's a friendship.

They're kids and it's vacation and no one would suspect or forbid a young boy and girl if they played together. They still have weeks left before school starts thus they rode on their bikes as they raced through the nearby forest and went to play by the lake.

Gilbert was new to the town that's why he became the new _attention_ of the bigger kids while Elizabetha had been the mean kid that everyone hates. It must be that the fit together because they did not see each other as different from one another.

Their bikes sat carelessly beside the tree as they went to the lakeside and played. Splashing each other with water and sometimes catching bugs to which Gilbert hated and swatted out of Elizabetha's hand.

During that vacation, they grew closer. Kids had been naturally vocal with their fillings and on one sunny day, they had declared themselves as friends.

After that, they became inseparable. They would always be together at school, fighting off mean kids, eating lunch and helping each other at homework.

It would not take a while until they started to hang out on each other's homes. Elizabetha would always flash an adorable toothy smile with a box of cookies on hand and Gil's mom would always let her in and to her child's room. While Gil would be dragged inside of Liz's home with a small reminder that their home and just be hanging out at her room.

Two summers passed and they still hang out by the lake, with their bigger bikes and extra pair of clothing. They would swim and play but _one time_ , they decided to go by the lake with no initial plan. Just to pass the boredom, they pedalled their way there.

 

The place had been the same throughout the years they went there and without a single thought, Elizabetha went and stripped off her clothes and with a happy yelp, jumped into the water.

It left Gilbert stunned. He had never seen Elizabetha like _that_ before. The other questioned with a _'What? Are you not swimming? Come on.'_ Waving her hands and splashing water at his direction. It confused him for a moment, because Elizabetha was different from him but she saw Gilbert none other than a friend, not even a boy. Not a different gender. _Just a friend_ and by that, he stripped off his shirt and pants. They can't just let their parents knew they swam at a lake, right?

They graduated to primary school. They made friends from their same year level and at lower ones but the level of friendship he has with Liz was _incomparable_ to his other friends.

He gave a gift to Elizabetha, a gag gift and Elizabetha did the same to his. Elizabetha received a tampon that resulted on Gil being hit on the nose and he ended up using it instead and Gil received a small acrylic keychain with a chick design. Liz would joke about it but later, that night, he tucked it under his pillow.

They ended up on the same high school as they had been in small town since childhood. Everything has been starting to be different. Physically, emotionally, even maybe mentally? But the most obvious was _physically_ \- Gil has been growing a few inches on his height and he's face's starting to lose that chub he has during childhood. Elizabetha has more rapid growth development- she's taller now, she has a few pimples but she also grew out her hair. Those brown locks glinting under the sunlight, her figure becoming prominent too. She's growing something on her chest as well as her hips becoming a bit rounder.

They survived the freshmen year and they had been hanging out to Gil's room when Elizabetha suggested they went back to the lake. He just nodded absentmindedly and they rode his bike together because Liz just walked to his house.

Gilbert must have been busy reminiscing of their childhood years where they used to hang out together by the lake when he saw Liz remove her shirt and pants. She's almost naked except for her underwear. Her face flush as she tried to brush off her embarrassment and Gil's eyes on her and suggested for him to strip down too.

They are both teenagers and he might not be actively _red_ - _headed_ all the time, he knew that something was wrong _here_ but Liz made his assumptions wrong when she jumped on the water and asked Gil to do the same. He did. He stripped down but leaving his pants on and went to jump in too.

It must be the summer heat but he could not sleep and the image of Elizabetha flashed before him whenever he close his eyes. He tried to push it out of his thoughts by drinking cold water and forcing himself to sleep.

 

They hang out all throughout vacation, playing games, doing homework or just simply hanging out but they did not dare go back by the lake.

The start of another year proved to be harder. They did not talk to each other like they used to. It did not help that they have different classes and occasional lunch together was never enough.

He saw Elizabetha with her other friends, as they stood by the locker. They were the _cool_ _kids_ and it seemed like she was their leader. Nothing changed and she's still the alpha female since day one.

Gilbert tried out in sports, ending on soccer with his newfound friends. It felt good- it's a good destruction for him. Helped him not to think of Elizabetha for a while.

They seemed to be caught up with their own little world that they forgot they are friends with each other. They pass down the hallway or the locker rooms without a greeting. Yes, surely, they were now one of the _cool_ _kids_ and did not get pushed around by the bullies but what was there to talk about when they don't have any similarities now. It did not help that Gil's mom would always ask for Elizabetha. He would shrug, because- _he did not know_. He was asked if they're still friends, he'd shrugged a _'yeah, we kinda still are'_ but at the dead of the night, on his unorganized room, he would stare at the ceiling thinking if _they really are still friends_.

Turns out that they do.

He heard knocking, one day as it rain outside. Good thing that he's the one who answered and _saw Elizabetha_. She's wet from the rain but her eyes red and puffy with her make up melting down her face.

He quickly ushered her friend inside. Quickly grabbing a towel and got them to his room. Now, she showered as her clothes dry and Gil scrambled to quickly make his room look decent.

He lend her a shirt and an unused boxers, something that would always fit to her perfectly and at the same time, still manage to loose on her arms. Gil took a note that she looked good on his clothes.

It only took a hot chocolate and a lending ear of an old friend to make her talk. Turns out, Elizabetha and Roderich- a snobby piano nerd from the music club had a misunderstanding and ended up on a splitting. He did not even know Liz had been in a relationship with that _pompous_ , since they're not in talking terms anymore- well, not until today.

He offered Liz to just sleep here with a quick call from her parents. They shared the small bed, tucked to each other. Liz on his chest and sleeping away her sorrows. As she drifted off, he reluctantly put his arms around her, secured from the pains of the world. _Yep_ , he thought to himself, _he could get used to this feeling._

It became a habit of hers, knocking on Gil's room and just hanging out with him. He did not question her, he'd be lying to himself if he did not say that he kinda missed this too.

It's like the old times and he noticed that day by day, Liz was happier now since her sorry state back then. They'd become open to each other as they caught up with the past social events and school rumours and stories and just about everything but _the best_ was whenever Elizabetha would smile at him. His chest would pound so hard that he'd just clutch onto it, willing it away to stop. But in all sense of the world, she's happy, he's happy, _they're both happy._

Junior prom was just around the corner and Liz had been feeling okay- recovered since then, just stopping by his house once in a while. He'd been thinking of asking her to the dance because, _why not?_ They're friends and friends can do that, right? But her presence has been rare at the moment.

He secretly purchased two tickets to the prom and waited all week for Elizabetha to show up on his house.

It was the Friday night that she did, all smiles and being just _beautiful,_ that she went and embraced him once she got into the room. He hugged her back, as tightly as he could before letting go.

They spoke at the same time but he let her first.

She smiled at him and said, _'Roderich and I are back together!'_ with all positivity.

She asked her what he'll say but he just shrugged, telling her that he already forgot. He tried to fight the heavy feeling that's starting to bloom on his chest as she continue telling about Roderich and her. The prom tickets burned on his pocket all the while they talked and was left unused.

By Monday, he gave away his tickets to his teammate Alfred, knowing that he would forget to buy a ticket by the time he asked Arthur. Alfred looked so happy. _Well,_ at least he helped a friend.

Elizabetha stopped hanging around by his house completely- again. His brother patted him on the shoulder when he was caught spacing out during dinner when the topic was open. Good thing their mom had her back that time or else.

It's vacation again and it's a blessing that he was on a summer camp. Busy training and forgetting some things while once in a while, enjoying. But the last week of it was hell.

He went back to his house but once he did, he grabbed his bike and rode to the lake. It was nearing dark when he got there and there was a small light. There he saw, Elizabetha throwing rocks on the water.

They acknowledged each other, sat there and casually spoke at one another. He was asked why he's not at the prom to which he just shrugged telling her that he's not interested.

They stayed a bit longer than they used to and left with awkward partings.

Last year of high school started and almost everyone has started planning out their college life. Some decided to stay and attend the community college while most, _including Gilbert_ , decided to leave the town and try his luck on the city.

He'd been so busy with life- for once, that he did not noticed that Elizabetha knocked on his door _again_. He felt deja vu, the familiarity of these all but instead, Elizabetha smiled and she went inside. She greeted his mom and walked to his room like she own the place.

Elizabetha observed his room, much neater now than she last remembered. It felt awkward, or was it a one sided thing because she had no qualms on starting a conversation about college, career and future.

_Future._

Yes, he always dreamt of the future. Something he built with the inspiration that she'll be a part of it too. But Gil knew that it was a farfetched idea.

She said goodbye before dinnertime and that continued for several weeks until she showed up with a bottle of alcohol.

She snuck it on her bag and proudly showed it to Gil's face. They had been to parties with it, they saw what it did to each people's acts but they never saw each other's act when they're alone with one.

He had been reluctant at first but he eventually gave in. Elizabetha beamed and when he offered to use glasses, she just shooed it away and drank straight from the bottle. He passed it on Gilbert and he did the same.

His mother and brother was out of town, helping on some community-based project that Gil's not interested on.

He did not know what happened but when they looked at each other's eyes, they jumped to each other and the next thing they knew, _they were kissing_. They kissed with all the pent-up frustration built over the years. Hands roaming and everything they felt was just raw.

They hit the bed and losing their clothes. It must be the hormones, making both of them eager jump into action. It must be the alcohol talking. It must be the frustration. _They did not know._ It must be something more- he might have suggested love but Gilbert would not entertain the idea.

Before he knew it, he'd been above Elizabetha, panting and kissing her like his life depended on it.

 _They knew what to do._ Elizabetha had Roderich to teach her that and Gilbert had sex-ed class to educate him of that.

 _He's inexperience_ , no need to tell that but he tried to be passionate as he kissed and caress Liz. Looking her at the eye as much as possible.

To bluntly put it. They did _it._

But just once. Gilbert did not last long, much to his- and her, even though she would not say it, disappointment. He knew that Elizabetha has more than Gil and even though it hurts, he's glad that Elizabetha was his first.

In the afterglow , where their exhausted bodies lie with one another, he realized _something_. She had been considerate, smiling at him gently. Kissing him on the lips and tugging him on her chest. He looked at her, her eyes not clouded with lust anymore. The greens of her eyes spoke of adoration and sadness.

 _I love you._ Their minds supplied but they never dared spoke it.

He must be inexperienced to physical things but he knew, deep down that what he realized, was what Elizabetha realized for him too.

They loved each other.

He woke up that night on his bed. Still naked together with the cold sheets with his companion gone by his side. No notes. No calls or not even texts and it felt like it burned a hole to his heart.

Days passed and graduation was just weeks away. In most nights, he could not stop thinking of Elizabetha and the hundreds of possibilities between them. In days, he'll try to find her on the crowd but she never seemed to appear.

A few more weeks and it was a blur. The next thing he knew, he's wearing his academic gown and will be receiving his diploma. Elizabetha did the same but they never had the chance to congratulate each other.

His mother had been proud of him, peppering him with motherly kisses, of getting in to a good school at the city and on the day before he went away, he walked to the lake.

Like the last time he's here, he saw Elizabetha, hunched to herself as she looked at the water.

It's been awkward. It'll always be awkward- unless they kept it that way.

He sat down beside her, trying her to talk to him like the good ol' days and the moment she did. She cried. It started with a deep breath, then muffled world but it ended up being a wail and a lot of hot tears. She cried like a baby. She clutched on Gilbert's sleeve and cried. She comforted her with a hand on her back.

It felt like hours- Gilbert could feel that he's gonna be scolded by the time that he went back home but _it's okay_.

He did not speak but she did. She spoke of apologies and confessions, of emotions and what not. She was a total mess. But Gil's a mess too,  but keeping it on the inside.

They talked about their _shared night_ , it had been a regret, a mistake but surprisingly, neither said it was. Gil decided not to tell her his feelings, afraid of rejection. Elizabetha did not too, afraid of being pitied.

They end the day with awkward wave and a simple joke that made them smile, if not a bit sad on the sides.

The next day, he saw Elizabetha with her bike, running to Gilbert as he packed the last of his things. She hugged her tightly- _one last time_. Remembering and lingering on the feeling of being with one another and as they part, they looked at each other.

Gilbert knew that Elizabetha knew and so did Elizabetha to Gilbert. They both knew, they now noticed the look of one another, those slightly lingering touches telling them to not let go, and sometimes the longing they would both feel as they are away from each other.

And even with the tendency of them not seeing each other again- at least in a long run, they never dare spoke of it.

END


End file.
